


A Pack Protects their Own

by puppi3luv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Crazy, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Mates, Pack, Parent Fic, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppi3luv/pseuds/puppi3luv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason's life turns upside down when he becomes responsible for a young Liam. He quickly moves their lives and find themselves a great back, but the past doesn't seem far behind. And then there is the gorgeous alpha who he can't stop thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pack Protects their Own

"Ok lunch is packed, bags are ready, I'm ready to go" Mason sighed as he walked to the door  
opening it but stopping and turning to the stairs. "Liam! Buddy come on we're going to be late"  
Mason called smiling as the little boy ran to the door stopping to wait patiently. "Are you excited for  
the first day of school?" 

"No..." Liam whispered as he climbed into their car. 

"What? Why? You will be having so much fun I'm jealous I can't go" 

"What if I don't make any friends? Or my bad side comes out" 

"You will make friends your so great. You know today is my first day too and I'm a little nervous  
but I will try to have the best day if you do" Mason promised as he parked in front of the Beacon  
Hills Prestigious Academy. "And I've talked to your teacher if anything happens and you feel your  
other side start to come out you can leave. If anything you go to the office and call me. Everything  
will be alright" Mason assured as they walked to the front of the school. Ever since he had gotten  
the boy he had to remind him being part werewolf didn't mean he was bad or that he had a side  
that was bad. Ever since the little boy's parent's accident he hadn't had the best control causing  
the change in schools, but Mason had taken this has a sign to move them back to where he had  
lived as a child. It was safe and packs lived nearby. 

"Ah...Mace" Liam looked down. 

"Yea buddy?" 

"Do you think I could go in by myself..." Liam asked he was in the 3rd grade and figured he  
wanted to be his own man. Mason just smiled because as much as he wanted to hide the boy  
away he just nodded giving him a hug and kiss. 

"Of course. I will be here after school so we can go meet the Alpha of the new pack." Mason  
reminded the boy who nodded seriously as he walked with adorable determination to the  
classroom.  
...  
Mason arrived at his new job nervous. He hadn't lied to Liam he was worried and wanted to do  
good as an accountant for the local law firm. He met his bosses Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski.  
Derek who was standoffish and not into small talk but efficient. While Stiles could talk your ear off  
and Mason felt calmer. 

"You a were?" Derek asked as he should him his office. 

"Uh...no my nephew is sorry...does it bother you? I'm new to all this stuff and I don't-" Mason  
started feeling flustered. He had been reading every book he could on we're children and their  
development but also pack culture. 

"No its fine just curious, sorry" Derek smiled kindly."As an alpha its my instinct to know " explained  
sheepishly. 

"Oh yea...we are meeting with the Satomi Alpha today so its a busy day of firsts." Mason  
confessed. 

"He is a great Alpha. You are in good hands" 

"Thanks" 

He was able to get situated when he got a phone call from. The school and Mason was rushing  
out apologizing and scared to death. Stiles and Derek were very accommodating as they assured  
him it was fine. Being a born wolf Derek knew situations could happen.  
...  
When Mason arrived he was expecting the worst. He already lost his best friend he couldn't lose  
Liam also. He wouldn't be able to come back from this tragedy. But when he rushed into the office  
he found Liam sitting looking like he had been in a fight. He had scratches and bruises slowly  
healing. His armed crossed in annoyance. 

"Is everything ok?" Mason asked kneeling in front of Liam hugging him tight. The secretary  
smelled his fear and looked guilty. 

"Oh yes I'm sorry I wasn't clear." She said sheepishly. 

"Thank you Kira," the principal dismissed her. "Hello I'm Lydia Martin the principal your son has  
been in a fight" she said she eyes sharp and Mason had to look away. 

"Oh...ok what happened?" He asked unprepared for this situation. 

"The Coach Brett found him and another boy brawling on the field. He had to pull Liam off the  
other boy." She explained. 

"Liam, why were you fighting" Mason asked trying to stay calm. 

"He said bad things about you and said it was weird to have a human as a dad and-" Liam burst  
into tears. The pain still fresh and having to explain such a hard and recent moment was a lot for  
the little boy. He acted out. 

"So you attacked first?" 

Liam nodded looking guilty. Mason took a breath. 

"Ok its going to be ok" Mason smiled softly turning back to the two adults in the room. "He is at  
fault and will take whatever punishment he gets but I want to be ensures that the other boy will be  
punished as well" Mason trying to stay strong hoping he was doing the parenting thing right. 

"Yes the other boy since he started it with verbal abuse he will be suspended for two weeks and  
then detention for the rest of the semester. Liam will be starting after school help with the lacrosse  
team with Coach Brett." Lydia looked at Brett to continue. 

"He will essentially be the waterboy from 3:30 until 6:45." 

"Ok for how long?" 

"Next couple of weeks but this is your first and final warning." Lydia was looking at Liam who  
nodded. 

"Ok thank you" Mason stood shaking both Lydian and Brett's hands.  
...  
The car ride was silent and Mason was stuck in his head relieved Liam had been on. He hoped  
that the after school waterboy position would help the other control his wolf. 

"I'm sorry please don't send me back" Liam begged once again in tears. 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry for the fight I tried but he was talking bad about you and my wolf...he couldn't stand it"  
Liam tried to explained. The words tumbling out faster then he would think about them. Mason  
hugged the other trying to calm him down. 

"It wasn't ok what you did" Mason explained slowly. "But I'm just happy you weren't hurt. I don't  
know what I'd do with myself if something happened to you. But no matter how upset or angry we  
get I will never make you go back to the Argents. You and I are family now no matter what"  
Mason promised. 

"Ok...love you" Liam wiped his nose on his shirt and Mason laughed. 

"Go change your shirt then we can get going?"  
...  
By the time they got to the pack house Mason was nervous. He didn't know what to expect. His  
best friend had been a werewolf but that didn't really give him the insight he needed. They never  
really discussed the pack stuff. But he tried to push all the anxiety away and remain calm and cool.  
He didn't want to worry Liam. He had learned early on that any surface emotions were easily  
intercepted by the young wolf. So usually he kep his mind on work or Liam which helped him stay  
relatively relaxed. Everything revolved around Liam and making his life the best he could. 

Before he could knock the door opened. A young girl stood looking at the two curiously. Her eyes  
glowed a bit when she locked eyes with Liam. 

"Hi we're here to see-" 

"Emily why dont you take Liam to play" a familiar voice said. She nodded and Mason let go of  
Liam's hand so the boy could follow. Coach Brett stood in front of him. 

"Ah Hi again. I didn't know this was your pack...I'm really sorry about school" Mason fumbled  
unsure what to say and hoping the second impression would be better than the first. 

"My work life and personal do not cross. The way I discipline at school doesn't matter at home."  
Brett explained. Mason nodded unsure what to do under the intense stare. 

"So how does this work?" 

“We should talk then we can get Liam in here" Brett lead the way to an office. 

"You're not a werewolf" Brett started wanting to understand the relationship between Mason and  
Liam. 

"Yes I'm his legal guardian. His parents died." Mason didn't care to elaborate and hoped he  
wouldn't have to. 

"Both parents were shifters?" 

"Yes his dad was an alpha and he had changed Allison" 

"That must have been rough" Brett said pulling some documents out. 

"Yea" Mason sighed remembering. "It was the worst" Liam hadn't just lost his parents. His wolf  
lost his pack. He was disconnected and wild. "He became feral for a while but I brought him back"  
Mason smiled. He had ended up with some nasty scars but it was worth it when being able to  
have the boy back. 

"These are some forms so you have official documentation for legal purposes." Brett explained  
"Government documentation so he is legally in the pack mostly for legal purposed but its important  
that I mark him as pack" 

“ok. I’ve never been in a pack...” Mason asked as he fumbled with the papers. Entering a pack felt  
overwhelming at best. 

“I can agree to accept you into the pack as an alpha but apart of it is bonding with everyone, but  
for now I need to welcome Liam into the pack” 

"What are you going to do with Liam?" as the little boy came running in hugging Mason tight as if  
hearing his name which was pretty likely. His mouth was running fast as he talked about  
everything he had been doing. 

"Bond him to my wolf" Brett explained as he went over to the two.  
"Hi Coach Brett" Liam smiled wide. 

"When were at the pack house it's ok to call me Alpha Brett or Brett" Brett explained as Liam  
nodded vigorously. 

"Is it ok if I bond to you?" Liam looked worried and looked to Mason. 

"But..." Mason kneeled in front of him. 

"I know..." Mason said because he lost his best friend and replacing them so soon felt awful but  
they wanted to get Liam's shifting contained it needed to be done. "it doesnt mean you love daddy  
any less. They will always be your pack and you will carry them in you heart but now Brett wants  
to help you and be there for you" Liam nodded. 

"I'm ready" his voice quivered a little. Mason hoped he was doing the right thing. Brett held his  
hand out and Liam grabbed it. His small hand disappearing in the alpha's paw. The Brett bit softly  
at Liam's neck. 

"Ok then you did you kiddo and you are welcome to stay for dinner" Brett smiled at Liam who  
nodded looking hopefully at Mason. 

"Yea sounds fun"  
...  
Dinner had been a hit. The pack took quickly to Liam and Mason. Brett enjoyed watching his pack  
have a good time and was happy that the new people were able to integrate so well. Everyone  
was so interested in knowing who the human was. They would ask question after question after  
the kids were excused from the table to go and play. 

“What do you do?” 

“Are you single?” 

“Are you gay?” 

“Whats your type?” 

“Top or bottom” 

“Ahhhh….I...do i have to answer any of those” Mason squirmed in his chair and Brett was sure if  
his skin wasn’t so dark then he would see a blush, but they could all smell the embarrassment. 

“No” Brett answered and the topic was changed quickly and smoothly after that. Mason looked  
relieved and he smelled happy and relaxed and Brett couldn’t help but enjoy watched the other.  
Every adult in the pack could sense the shift in atmosphere between the two. 

“This has been great.” Mason said smiling bright. “But we should get going as he looked at the  
tired boy in his arms starting to doze”  
“ahhhh” some of them said trying to get the other to stay. 

“No please” Liam snuggled closer trying to keep his eyes open. 

“You have school in the morning” Mason said holding Liam as he walked to the door. 

“You can come by to pick him up here tomorrow” Brett said “Since we will be together tomorrow  
anyway” Brett tried to stay casual 

“Yea that will be great” Mason smiled bright and even Brett couldn’t wipe his smile from his face. 

“ohhh Brett” Emily giggled. Brett snapped his teeth at her playfully and she ran away squealing.  
...  
Brett laid in bed that night after being around Mason's intoxicating sent and felt like he was barely  
hanging on to his control. The other man seemed great. He had a great personality. The whole  
pack seemed to enjoy his company that they started to scent mark him after only a few hours, but  
his wolf felt jealous. Mason was his and he wanted all of him for himself. 

He slowly slide his hand down his boxers to squeeze himself thinking about Mason. He thought  
about sucking marks into Mason's deep coffee skin. He wanted to mark him so everyone knew  
who he belonged to. "Mason" Brett groaned his fangs popping out and slicing his lips up. The  
alpha could picture how Mason would look on the edge of release begging Brett to get him there  
as he was spread out underneath him a sheen of sweat covering his body. He wanted to nip the sensitive  
skin between his thighs hoping he would make those needy sounds.  
His body wound tight getting ready to snap "fu-" the warm mess in his boxers started to cool as he  
thought about how pretty Mason was and how he was going to do anything to be with him.  
…  
“Ok Liam today will be a good day okay we are almost a month into school and you've been doing  
so well” Mason said smiling as he walked the little boy to the front of the school. Liam smiled bright  
happy that he had been doing so well. They both had school was great. It helped that he had an  
after school activity even if it was required. The pack helped watch Liam when Mason had to work  
late which was a big relief. He hated how much he was crushing on Brett so he pushed it down  
and even tried to avoid him but it never worked. It was like they were always drawn to each other.  
Everything seemed to be going great.  
…  
Mason made it to work before his phone started going off and he felt his heart clench as he  
answered. 

“I want him back” a woman’s voice demanded. 

“You couldn’t take care of him” Mason said feeling terror spread through him as he walked back to  
his car. 

“You give up custody or I swear you’ll regret it. I don’t want to hurt you. You’re human you  
shouldn’t be in the battle. There are things you don’t understand” 

 

“I understand that you hurt him. You’re a hunter and that's fine, but don’t blame Liam your own  
nephew because you lost Allison. He wouldn’t want this. He would never want anyone in pain or  
hurt.” 

“Well I’m hurt and Liam is a monster. Scott should have protect Allison. I warned you.” She hung  
up. Mason felt numb as he walked into the office trying to push down all the emotion he was  
feeling. He couldn’t do this. All he had time for was Liam and making his life better none of this shit  
made any sense anymore. 

“Mason?” Derek asked looking at him. “You ok?” Mason nodded but then shook his head sprinting  
off to the bathroom throwing up breakfast as he remembered finding Liam in that scary basement  
looking terrified. He promised himself that he would never let that happen to the little boy every  
again, no matter what. He was so lost in the past he didn’t here Derek and Stiles walked in. Stiles  
placed a hand on his shoulder but Mason flinched away hard. 

“Whoa it’s ok. It’s just Stiles and Derek” Stiles held his hand out.” 

“Sorry” Mason looked away. “God its so unprofessional i'm…” 

“No if you need to go-” 

“No i can do my job” he snapped but looked up. “Sorry...its just stress. I’m good promise” He  
smiled keeping his heartbeat from jumping. 

“Ok but Mason you won’t lose your job if you need to go. We are willing to help.” Stiles assured  
helping the other up. Mason nodded as they left the bathroom and he looked at himself in the  
mirror trying to pull himself together before going to his office and getting actual work done.Once  
in his office though he just stared at the computer screen his hands seemed unwilling to move. 

“Hey” Mason looked up to see Brett. 

“What?” Mason looked confused as to why the guy was here. The alpha was beautiful standing  
there. 

“I got a call” Derek stood by Stiles as the human talked with a file in his hand. Derek stared right at  
him. 

“Ah...I’m fine sorry” Mason typed his computer password in feeling embarrassed and sure the  
other could smell it. 

“It’s ok” Brett walked in closing the door “What's going on?” 

“Nothing its just worried about Liam.” Mason said smiling it wasn't’t a lie. He was worried but so  
much was going on. 

“Mason were pack so don’t lie to me” Brett growled and Mason shivered looking down. He  
shouldn't feel this way. He had just met the guy and now he wanted to jump his bones and that  
just wasn't ok. He needed to keep the professional especial for Liam. “These offices are sound  
proof so don’t worry come on what's going on” 

“Kate, Liam’s aunt wants to take him away, but she was the one that was hurting him and I took  
him away and she threatened me but i don’t know what she is going to do. Brett you have to  
promise me that whatever happens you will keep him safe you wont let anything happen to him  
ok” Mason said. Brett found it hard to follow the man but once the words started making sense he  
growled pulling the other to be pinned against the wall.  
“I will never let anything happen to you. No one is allowed to die in my pack. Are we clear?”  
Mason nodded he bit his lip to keep from crying but Brett pulled him into a hug and Mason broke.  
He was frazzeled. He didn’t know what was best for anyone or how to fight a crazy aunt that just  
wanted to hurt such a sweet boy. “Everything will be ok” Brett promised as he held onto the other  
tighter trying to memorize his scent. Mason looked up and believed him. A man he had only  
known for a couple of days and he was being drawn to him. 

“Thank you” 

Brett and Mason couldn’t pull their eyes away from each other and the air became hotter. Brett  
moved forward and pulled the other man into a kiss. It felt like bolts of lightening was coursing  
through them. Brett deepened the kiss licking the inside of Mason's mouth marking and scenting  
him as much as possible without tearing his clothes off. 

“Mate” Brett growled deep in his chest as he kissed the other’s jugular. 

“Brett?” 

“You’re my mate.” 

“me?” Mason asked. He remembered the importance of the mating topic in high school health. He  
felt excited and relief that he wasn't the only one feeling the attraction. 

“Of course. I’m lucky to have you” Brett kissed him again and that same feeling coursed through  
them. A knock on the door made them jump apart. Stiles was waving at him and Derek was  
blushing behind them. “We should go” Brett dragged the other out and Mason couldn’t help but  
blush.  
...  
Mason ended up taking the rest of the day at Derek, Stiles, and Brett's insistence. Being there at  
lacrosse practice watching Liam working hard at being a water boy and Brett as he coached made  
Mason feel better. After leaving the office they went to the pack house and called a lawyer to  
make sure there was no legal way Kate would be able to get Liam back before having Mason go  
to his house and gather clothes because Kate would try anything to get Liam back illegally. 

“Did you see me!” Liam had a wide smile his eyes bright 

“Yea you were doing so good helping everyone out” Mason smiled pulling the other into a hug. 

“Are we going home?” 

“Ah...no we are going to stay at the pack house tonight. That ok?” 

“Yea! sleepover” he shouted like it was the best thing ever. The night was filled with laughter and  
an intoxicating happiness that Mason didn’t worry once about Kate that night. He played board  
games with the rest of the night then when they went on a run around the house he watched from  
the porch. Then once Liam was put to bed cuddling up next to the other cubs he and Brett  
cuddled in his bed. He slept for the first time since getting Liam peacefully and without worry. 

Mason woke to a phone going off. Brett answered and he heard his sleep addled voice become  
alert. “Mason it's your house” Mason was up in seconds. He shot out of bed slipping shoes on.  
Brett had to rush to catch up. The two drove to Mason’s home and saw it burned to the ground. It  
was ashes and water by the time they showed up. 

“She’s trying to destroy everything they we have.” 

“She wont you have a pack now” 

“She has!” Mason snapped walking through the rubble. “Every picture and video of Scott and  
Allison are gone. Everything Liam had is gone.” Mason’s voice cracked in pain. Everything he had  
that reminded him of his friends and that he had created for Liam had caught on fire” 

“Those stuff are great but how do you think Liam would feel if he lost you too.” Brett said catching  
the other’s hand in his and pulling him back. “He needs you everything else he has already in his  
memory. He loves you and that is what matters.” 

“What do i tell him?” 

“You tell him because we’re pack you’re moving in” 

“And us?” 

“Tell him we’re mates. He may not understand since he is so young but his wolf will. Everything  
will be ok” 

So Mason and Liam moved in without suspicion and Mason felt safer than ever after the fire. Liam  
seemed happy for the two adults as they started a relationship. He started doing better in school  
and even joined a younger division lacrosse. He was happier then Mason had seen in a long time  
and that’s all he wanted. Even Mason got to work he was unstoppable and a good asset to the  
team. Everything started to fall into place and the idea of Kate coming after them was in the back  
of his mind. He became less cautious and more interested in embracing a life that involved Brett  
and Liam as his family. 

It seemed like just as each day got better and better everything had to fall apart like a house of  
cards. Mason was ready to become Brett’s official mate and be marked. Liam had finally been  
allowed to walk home with the other cubs in the pack when all of Mason’s self worth was  
destroyed. 

Mason received a call at the end of the day that he would never forget. His blood ran cold and his  
chest felt empty like someone had scraped all the important stuff out.  
“Mace?” Liam’s voice said. It was scratchy and he sounded upset. 

“Hey buddy what’s going on? You ok?” A sob answered his questions before someone shushed  
him. 

“Liam?” 

“Mason you made it so easy. All I had to do was wait” she said her voice honey sweet with pride. 

“Kate please don’t do this!” he begged. 

“I’m just taking back what’s mine” 

“He isn’t yours!” Mason snapped he pulled his cell phone out and texted Brett. His hand shaking  
so bad he wouldn’t be surprised if it flew from his hand. 

“He has Allison’s blood in him and i’m going to bleed him like the animal he is” she snarled. 

“NO! please” Mason started to cry. “Please i will do anything don’t hurt him. Kate remember  
Allison and Scott they wouldn’t want this. They love that little boy and so do you. Don’t you  
remember holding him. You loved him more than anyone thought but you did, and I know you do  
still” he begged looking up at Brett. 

The alpha made a call to the police and a trace was started quickly. Brett called the pack to have  
them ready to go. 

“I never loved him” she snapped smacking the boy. His cry heard over the phone. 

“Yea you did.” Mason bit his lip to keep from sobbing. “Remember when he opened his eyes.  
They were so blue and big. You said they were like Chris’s” he tried to laugh but it came out as a  
cry and he had to bit his fist to keep from giving away how much pain he was in. 

“They were so blue. He looks so much like dad” she laughed softly sniffling. “There dead Mason.  
Scott didn’t protect her!” Kate snapped. 

“Scott is dead to. He did his best. Liam is alive though. He is a piece of them both. Please Kate  
don’t hurt him. You love him. You can be in his life but you’re scaring him. I need you to tell me  
where you are?” He tried. 

“NO!” she yelled lost in her haze of rage. “He doesn’t deserve to be alive if she cant” She hung up. 

“We have a trace they are going to him” Brett started. 

“We have to go!” they ended up in front of an abandoned building. The police and pack already  
there, but Mason didn’t wait. He couldn’t. He rushed in to see Kate with a gun to the little boys  
head. 

“Kate you don’t have to do this” He stepped forward. Brett tried to grab him but Mason ducked  
away. 

“It isn’t fair” she cried. 

“It never is and it hurts but we can do this together” 

“No we cant” and Mason was done. 

“Fine then kill me” 

“What?” she looked up shocked. 

“Go ahead. I don’t deserve to live. It was my job to take care of Liam and i failed so shoot me. Go  
ahead.” She pointed her gun at him and she was attacked by Brett. Liam ran to Mason’s arms  
crying terrified. Mason holding him tight and he cried soothing him. He felt his legs give out as he  
fell to the floor.  
…  
Everything after that was a blur. Brett was pulled off her unconscious body and went over to hold  
his mate and his cub for comfort. Liam fell asleep but refused to pull away from Brett or Mason for  
the rest of the night (over the next few days he wouldn’t leave there sight). 

“You wanted to die” Brett said as they watched Liam sleep in his bed. 

“I was being honest I didn’t deserve to live if Liam was dead or being abused.” Brett held him  
closer. 

“I know. Don’t do that to me again” Brett begged his eyes red as his wolf became desperate to  
keep the other man closer. “You can’t leave because we both need you.” The alpha was on top of  
Mason holding him tight trying to keep himself from breaking. His mate was willing to protect the  
cub and it warmed his heart except it also terrified him.


End file.
